


Say My Name

by solarlion



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom!Keonhee, Canon Compliant, First Time, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set during TBONTB Era, Spanking, Tallest Member Hwanwoong, Top!Hwanwoong, let keonhee fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlion/pseuds/solarlion
Summary: Hands slid down from his waist to hold his hips, thumbs smoothing over his sharp hip bones as another kiss was mouthed on Keonhee’s neck. “I’m gonna bring you to the edge over and over again, Keonhee. You’re going to beg for release, but I will not allow you to until I’m done worshipping the masterpiece you truly are.”
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> another rewrite of an nct fic that was just smut tbh. originally i wrote this for a friend who prompted it but we're not friends anymore so i figured why not rewrite it for oneus bc tomoons need more keonwoong imo
> 
> title is NOT from say my name by ateez but when i titled it that i instantly thought of that song so there you go

There was nothing but darkness in Keonhee’s vision, not even the slightest hint of light peeking through the top or bottom of the silk that had been carefully wound around his head to cover his eyes. He felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his life lying on the bed, toned thighs spread open for Hwanwoong to fit in between them and his wrists tied together against the headboard of his bed, body bare and on full display.

“Beautiful,” Hwanwoong whispered, his breath fanning over Keonhee’s cheek as he pressed soft, pink lips to his darkening cheek. Calloused hands ghosted over the older male’s thighs, travelling up to firmly plant themselves on his thin waist, and another kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth.

There was the hint of lips brushing over Keonhee’s, and he lifted his head up slightly to attempt to chase them for a proper kiss, but a tongue darted out to trail along Keonhee’s top lip instead. The boy let out a quiet mewl, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he parted his lips further. Taking the hint, Hwanwoong let the tip of his tongue trace along his lips before sliding it into the singer’s mouth, teasing him further by only allowing him a slight taste before he was pulling away.

“Woong, please,” Keonhee stammered softly, unsure of what exactly he was pleading for, but the elder seemed to know as he chuckled in answer. There was another short pause before the sudden sensation of teeth scraping along his jawline flooded his senses, and Keonhee could only let out another mewl when they moved to his pulse point.

“You’re so sensitive,” Hwanwoong murmured into his tanned neck, an open mouthed kiss against his frantically racing pulse causing a gentle shiver to run through Keonhee’s body. Hands slid down from his waist to hold his hips, thumbs smoothing over his sharp hip bones as another kiss was mouthed on Keonhee’s neck. “I’m gonna bring you to the edge over and over again, Keonhee. You’re going to beg for release, but I will not allow you to until I’m done worshipping the masterpiece you truly are.”

Keonhee couldn’t bring himself to say anything after Hwanwoong was done speaking, his mind slowly becoming more and more clouded with nothing but desire. There were teeth against his skin again, trailing a teasing path along Keonhee’s neck to his ear, and the younger man nipped gently at his earlobe. The slight sting from the bite was almost too distracting for the vocalist to feel a hand sliding down his thigh, but he got with the program just in time to wrap his long legs around Hwanwoong’s tiny waist.

“You’re gonna kill me, I swear,” Keonhee said, a breathless laugh leaving his lips as he relaxed underneath the feeling of Hwanwoong’s intense gaze, and a chuckle left the younger man before lips were latching onto the skin just underneath his jaw.

Working its way up his throat, Keonhee let out his first true moan of the night as lips and teeth worked in tandem to create a dark, possessive mark on his tanned skin, his cheek pressed against the pillow as he turned his head to give Hwanwoong more room to work with. The scratchy feeling of Hwanwoong’s barely there stubble on his neck only made the sensation that much stronger, and he barely had a moment to take a breath before the younger was moving down his skin to create another, much darker mark at his pulse point.

Keonhee’s wrists pulled against the silk wrapped around them as he attempted to lower them, a high-pitched whine filling the air at the wasted opportunity to sink his fingers into Hwanwoong’s soft, wavy hair, and a chuckle vibrated against his throat. Hwanwoong didn’t say anything, mouthing slowly at his throat before moving down to trace his tongue along the singer’s sharp collarbone.

“You have so many hidden freckles on your skin, baby,” Hwanwoong mumbled softly, the large hand on his thigh letting go to brush a fingertip over Keonhee’s collarbone. “There are so many unmapped constellations on your skin, kitten—I’m gonna make it my goal to find them all.”

“You can try. It might take you a long time, though,” Keonhee said, smiling stupidly even as his body was still tingling with arousal, and his heart skipped a beat when a wide smile pressed against his skin. Hwanwoong kept quiet at his words this time, a gentle kiss placed over his heart his only answer before the flame burned brighter again, and the waves of desire swept over Keonhee once more as a tongue circled around his nipple.

Hwanwoong’s soft lips latched onto the elder male’s nipple as the hand on his collarbone trailed down to rest carefully on his other thigh, and Keonhee’s pearly white teeth dug into his bottom lip as he inhaled through his nose. When the lips turned into teeth gently nipping his hardened nipple, Keonhee’s mouth opened wide as he let another moan fill the hotel room they were in, and his wrists strained against the silk tie that held them together. A warm, wet tongue swept over his skin to soothe the sting that came from the bite, and Keonhee let out a gentle sigh as Hwanwoong kissed up his chest slowly.

The singer’s head turned to the side just in time to capture Hwanwoong’s lips against his in a slow kiss, feeling two hands sliding up from his thighs to hold his waist. Keonhee allowed the younger male to pull both legs tighter around his still clothed waist, more focused on the sensation of their tongues languidly sliding together. Their kiss was wet and sloppy and  _ perfect, _ slow and intimate as if their bodies had been acquainted with each other for centuries. Hwanwoong slowly pulled back to break the kiss, and a reluctant whine left Keonhee’s mouth as he lifted his head up to try and keep the kiss going, lips parted and his tongue sticking out — his effort succeeded when he felt the younger man’s tongue sliding against his once again, this time in a hungry, passionate,  _ possessive _ kiss that had the vocalist’s body tingling with anticipation.

There was the brush of skin against Keonhee’s chest, and he vaguely recognised it as the younger man lowering himself on top of Keonhee, but it didn’t quite register properly until Hwanwoong’s hips pressed into his, and the brown haired boy moaned loudly into the kiss when he felt the insistent hardness of Hwanwoong’s clothed length pressing into his ass. The uncomfortable feeling of the denim on Keonhee’s body was nothing compared to the feeling of his bulge, and the rapper could feel his own dick throbbing with need as his entire being screamed for  _ more, please Hwanwoong more need mo — _

“M-more, please Woongie,” Keonhee said, his voice rising in pitch as Hwanwoong slowly rocked into him. He fought hard against the tie that his wrists were trapped in, wanting to grip Hwanwoong's soft hair for a kiss, wanting to dig his fingernails into the younger male’s ass cheeks as he filled Keonhee’s hole with an endless stream of cum.

“I’m not done, baby,” Hwanwoong said, a deep chuckle echoing in Keonhee’s ears as he ended their kiss with a spit-slick noise that shouldn’t have been as attractive to the singer as it was. There was a slow, rough slide of Hwanwoong’s denim-clad bulge against his hole, two hands gripping tightly onto Keonhee’s thighs as the elder continued to move against him, and a deep wave of desire flooded through the singer’s body as he prayed to the gods above that his complexion was bruising those handprints into his skin so he could have the memory of this night  _ forever. _

Keonhee could feel his balls tightening up as Hwanwoong continued his infuriatingly slow pace against his hole, and he was suddenly glad that the younger ended their kiss as he inhaled deeply before letting out a loud moan. His muscles tensed up when Hwanwoong pulled away, and the boy whined when his impending orgasm was suddenly ripped away from him.

“Just taking off my pants, it’s okay,” Hwanwoong said, his smooth voice soft and reassuring, and Keonhee relaxed into the mattress beneath him as his body shivered from the sudden drop in temperature. There was the soft sound of rustling and clothes dropping to the floor before the mattress dipped nearby Keonhee’s head, and the elder man let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth as he waited for instruction.

A sharp inhale sounded from above him, and there was a thumb trailing along Keonhee’s bottom lip. The singer let his tongue dart out from his mouth to lap at the tip of Hwanwoong’s thumb, his lips closing around the digit as he sucked gently. Hwanwoong groaned quietly and pulled his thumb out of Keonhee’s mouth, nudging two fingers against his lips for the younger to take instead.

“I noticed your oral fixation during the summer right before we debuted, when we were all sitting around the dining room table in the dorms and working on homework,” Hwanwoong said, his voice deep and quiet as Keonhee’s tongue swirled around the two fingers in his mouth. Keonhee moaned softly when both fingers pressed down against his tongue, prompting him to gently scrape his teeth against the digits as he sucked on them harder. “You had the end of your pencil in between your lips without even realising it, tongue swirling around it like you wanted something bigger weighing down your tongue in that sinful mouth of yours.”

He pulled his fingers out of Keonhee’s mouth, slowly as if Hwanwoong was reluctant to move them, and the elder male whimpered as two hands slid up his arms to fumble with the silk. Soon, his hands were released, and thumbs were working their way into his reddened skin as his arms were lowered from his head. Whining, Keonhee reached up with one hand to try and pull Hwanwoong down for a kiss, but fingers threaded through his own as a kiss was pressed to his knuckles.

“Hwanwoong, kiss me?” Keonhee asked breathlessly, pleading quietly with the younger as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout that he knew to be cute. With a groan, Hwanwoong shifted on the bed so Keonhee could climb up onto his knees clumsily, his fingers sliding into the younger’s wavy hair as their lips connected in a deep kiss.

Hwanwoong groaned against his lips and brought both of his small hands to Keonhee’s waist to pull their bodies together, and Keonhee pushed his hips forward as he gripped tightly into the mess of highlighted hair atop his head. The head of Keonhee’s cock rubbed against Hwanwoong’s stomach, smearing his precum against the younger’s skin as if to mark him, and the vocalist pulled away from the kiss in an attempt to catch his breath.

“Hold on baby, let me get on the mattress and then you can come sit on top of me, in your favourite seat,” Hwanwoong said against the younger’s jawline where he had retreated to after the kiss, worrying freckled skin between his teeth to continue marking him up. Keonhee inhaled shakily and tightened his fingers in the younger man’s hair, his wet, pink lips parting in a silent moan as his head fell back.

“Woong . . . I need more, please give me more.” Keonhee groaned into the air as Hwanwoong blindly rutted against his thigh, the singer’s fingers loosening their grip in his hair only to slide down to his neck to pull the younger man off of his skin. With a reluctant whine, the tables having turned slightly, Hwanwoong let go of Keonhee’s neck with his teeth, letting his tongue lap over the red skin before pulling away entirely.

The vocalist waited slightly impatiently as there was movement on the bed, and soon enough, gentle hands were on his waist to turn him around, and Keonhee stumbled forward into Hwanwoong’s lap with a soft giggle. Fingertips trailed over his bottom lip before a pair of soft lips pressed against them in a gentle kiss, and Keonhee’s hands slid up Hwanwoong’s bare chest to hold onto his cheeks to keep him there for a moment.

This was what Keonhee had needed to unwind from a long week of filming for their upcoming comeback — the sexual tension that had built over the years between him and one of his best friends finally snapping, and Keonhee planned to spend the entire night in bed with him.

“Do you want me to finger you, baby?” Hwanwoong asked into their gentle kiss, pulling away just slightly to speak, and Keonhee whimpered softly before nodding jerkily in response to the question. A deep chuckle sounded in his ear at the affirmation, and one hand disappeared from its place on his thigh. The drawer to his bedside table slid open slowly as Hwanwoong presumably pulled out their lube, ignoring the use of condoms. There was another sound that was slightly familiar to Keonhee, but he couldn’t place it right away, and he squirmed uncomfortably in Hwanwoong’s lap.

“Woongie, what are you doing?” Keonhee said softly, his voice wavering as the hand came back to rest on his thigh, and he chewed on his bottom lip nervously as there was a long pause after the question.

“Do you trust me, Keonhee?” Hwanwoong said, and a hand came up to Keonhee’s cheek to tilt his head down. The rapper let out a soft sigh, the tension leaving his body as their noses bumped together affectionately, and his hands tightened on the younger’s neck.

“With my life.” Keonhee responded with a small smile, his head craning to the side just slightly so he could brush their lips together in a mimic of a real kiss. “I’m sorry, I’m just . . . I haven’t done this before, you know. I’ve been waiting for this moment for years.”

“I know baby, I understand,” Hwanwoong said, soothing him gently, and one arm slid around Keonhee’s thin waist while the other hand left his skin. The younger heard the cap of the lube bottle opening, and he shifted on Hwanwoong’s lap with a slow drag of his tongue along his lips. “I’m gonna take care of you, until the only thing you can think about tonight and every night in the future is  _ me.” _

Suddenly, there was a slick fingertip gently circling around his hole, and Keonhee let out a stuttered moan as Hwanwoong’s finger gently slid inside of him. His head dropped back as his lips parted in surprise at the feeling, his neck becoming exposed to the younger man, and the ties of the blindfold brushed against the line of his spine in an action that sent shivers running through his body.

It was different from fingering himself, since Hwanwoong’s fingers were longer than his own and rougher in texture. The feeling of the younger male’s hardness insistently pressing against the inside of his thigh and smearing precum into his skin was something Keonhee thought he would  _ never _ feel, never having come out of the closet to anybody in Oneus so far out of fear of his mother finding out and pulling him out of the company when he was  _ so close _ to reaching his dream to become a famous idol. The brown haired boy had always thought that he’d be doomed to circle through memories of his fellow members and sunbaes as he got off in the middle of the night, imagining Youngjo’s sharp teeth nipping at his collarbone or Seoho’s pale skin contrasting nicely against his tanned complexion as he thrust into him from behind.

But here, in another random hotel room with a black tie around his eyes as a blindfold and fingers that he had been dreaming of for  _ years _ sliding up his ass and stretching him out, Keonhee felt like he was going to burst from excitement and arousal at  _ finally _ getting to lose his virginity.

“Doing so good baby, just a little bit more,” Hwanwoong said, the words being whispered against his cheek as he carefully slid in a third finger beside the other two (and when did the second finger get there, had Keonhee really been that deep in thought?).

Resolving to keep himself in the moment so he could get the full enjoyment out of this once in a lifetime experience, Keonhee slid his hands to Hwanwoong’s neck and guided the younger man’s head up to his so their lips could meet in a slow kiss. The passion that had been there before was still there but simmering on a low heat this time, their tongues sliding together at a slow pace, and Keonhee’s hands moved to cup Hwanwoong’s cheeks.

The fingers inside of him suddenly curled to press up against his prostate, and Keonhee let out a high pitched moan. His body trembled violently as Hwanwoong let out a deep chuckle, the younger’s lips wrapped around his tongue to suck gently. His fingers moved up to grip tightly at the dancer’s wavy hair, and he suddenly wished that he hadn’t agreed to put the blindfold on so he could see what Hwanwoong looked like in that moment, needing to know that the younger was being affected just as much as he was.

“Woongie, need you in me,” Keonhee slurred as Hwanwoong pulled away from his mouth to catch a breath, their shared spit sliding down towards his chin. He licked his lips to try and keep the taste of the smaller fresh in his mouth, and a deep moan was heard before long fingers were sliding out of him.

“Off my lap then, and on your hands and knees.”

And suddenly Keonhee was obeying the command without a single thought, scrambling to move onto the bed. Even though he couldn’t see, he still made sure he wasn’t pressing down on anything but the mattress, and he arched his back to perk his ass up for the younger. Hwanwoong’s hand slid down his back before the mattress moved underneath Keonhee’s knees, and soon the head of the dancer’s cock was rubbing against his slicked up hole.

“Woong, ple—”

_ Thwack. _

The loud sound of Hwanwoong’s hand against his ass startled the elder more than the feeling of it, but the sting of the slap caused Keonhee’s cock to twitch from where it was hanging in between his thighs, hard and heavy. Keonhee let out a long whine, rocking back to press his ass closer to the younger man, and soft hands massaged his cheeks for a moment before a hand was moving away, and there was a pressure against his hole, and—

_ “Fuck, you’re so big.” _ Keonhee moaned loudly, his head dropping forward as he attempted to catch his breath. The stretch of Hwanwoong’s cock pushing into him was  _ so good _ , no amount of fucking himself on one of his toys could even compare—not when the younger’s cock was pulsing warmly inside of him. It was slightly painful, not quite as long as Keonhee’s cock, but the sheer girth was bigger than anything Keonhee would have dared to try out himself. He revelled in the burning feeling, reminding himself that this was real.

Keonhee’s arms shook before he dropped down to his elbows, turning his head to the side so he wasn’t face planting into the pillow beneath him. Small hands were gripping onto his waist tightly, and Hwanwoong’s hips pressed into Keonhee’s ass cheeks as he bottomed out. The elder was grateful that his friend had stilled inside him, giving him a few moments to adjust to the stretch, but that wasn’t what he wanted—no, Keonhee wanted to  _ feel _ the stretch for days, wanted to limp for the rest of their short holiday before debut, wanted to be disappointed with his toys so he’d have to come back for more.

“You look so good like this, Keonnie,” Hwanwoong said, using a nickname as he slid his hand up the younger’s back, suddenly gripping onto the ties of the blindfold to pull Keonhee’s head back so he could reach. The tip of his tongue traced the outer edge of Keonhee’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I’ve wanted this for so long, it’s taking everything in me to keep going slow just for you.”

“Woong—”

“What is my name, Keonhee?”

He couldn’t respond as Hwanwoong started thrusting into him at a slow and even pace, unable to hold himself up but not needing to as the firm hand on his hip kept his knees from giving out. He was pulled further upwards by the ties of the blindfold, the feeling of the dancer’s chest against his back making him moan again.

Keonhee faintly registered that the younger must have spread his legs further so Hwanwoong could whisper into his ear, and he ignored the ache in his thighs as they shook with being spread almost past their limit. He brought his hands up to grip at that mess of highlighted hair, turning his head so he could try to kiss the younger.

“What is my name?” The dancer asked again, this time pronouncing each word slowly, and Keonhee groaned as the question was punctuated with a sharp thrust.

_ “Hwanwoong!” _

Keonhee let out a sob of pleasure as the hold on his hips tightened, and he fell forward as Hwanwoong let go of the ties of the blindfold. His thrusts became fast and deep, the head of his cock pressing against Keonhee’s prostate with every slide in at the angle change, and the elder could do nothing but take it. His hands scrambled for purchase on the bed sheets beneath him, turning his head to the side so he could take in a shuddering breath.

“God, I love it when you call me by my given name.” Hwanwoong moved a hand off of Keonhee’s hip to slap his ass harder than before, the pain of it making the elder whine. He was drooling on the pillow under his cheek, tears making the blindfold heavy around his eyes. His senses were on overload and he  _ loved _ it. “I know you don’t do it often, preferring to call me by a nickname, but it always makes me want to bend you over the couch and have my way with you.”

“Hwanwoong . . .” Keonhee let out another moan as his cock throbbed with the need for his release, having been teased for far too long. “Hwanwoongie, please let me cum, you feel so  _ good.” _

“You think you deserve to cum so early?” Hwanwoong’s voice was deeper from arousal, his heavy balls slapping against Keonhee’s ass as he kept up his quick pace. Keonhee couldn’t nod, his mind too dizzy with nothing but pleasure, but he attempted to make a noise that resembled a plea. “Fine, but if you’re too sensitive after this, it’s not my fault.”

Short fingers were wrapping around Keonhee’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and it didn’t take Keonhee long at all to spurt thick ropes of cum all over the sheets, his ass pushing back against Hwanwoong’s cock as he screamed the younger’s name.

“That’s it, such a good boy,” the elder male cooed softly, slowing down his hips until he was lazily thrusting in and out of Keonhee’s tight hole, and the elder felt his cock twitching from sensitivity as Hwanwoong finally pulled his hand away. “Ready for round two?”

“Woongie, w-wait—”

“I warned you, baby. Now, be a good boy and clench around me again,” Hwanwoong ordered, slapping Keonhee’s ass with his cum-covered hand. “If you’re still conscious by the time I’m done, I’ll let you watch me as I eat you out.”

Keonhee whimpered at the thought, and he only took a moment before forcing himself to clench around Hwanwoong again, fingers curling into the bed sheets as the younger male’s hips stuttered inside of him.

Looks like he was getting his wish of spending all night in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos or comments if you liked it! you can find me at @solarlion1119 on twitter :D


End file.
